Someone To Love
by Aradia
Summary: This is a short, sweet little fic. It's Christmas. Harry's depressed, Ginny tries to help... Oh, yeah, and there's a wedding proposal... It has a happy ending! Please r/r


Someone to Love

Someone to Love

Disclaimer:Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter.If I did, I wouldn't be here right now...

Author's note:Well, hi there!I'm Aradia!I wrote this during a few study halls, because I just wanted a short, sweet story, because I've got the senior year blues...Anyway, I decided when I finished this that it wanted more; so there will be three other parts, each exploring a different point of view, and each following the first.It other words, the next one starts the morning after this one, and so on.Each piece can stand on its own, so if you want to pick a POV and read that one, you can.This one's Ginny, the next one's Harry, the one after that is Draco, and the last one will be me, Aradia.So there you have it.Sorry I've talked for so long, but anyway...Thank you's are in order for Sarai and Arnica and Zoe for always being there!You are the best friends and sister a girl could hope for!(I just thought I'd say that and thank this amazing trio for putting up with me...)

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Merry fucking Christmas."I watched him as he tossed the last of his gin back.He was drunk, but he had the right.His heart had been broken, and nobody cared.Nobody but me.

Then again, it's not like anybody knew.After all, who could really get into the mind, or heart, of Harry Potter?The boy who lived?Not me, that's for sure.

Well, It had all started this afternoon.Well, obviously it started before that, but it was this afternoon that we all found out.Christmas Eve...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ginny!"Hermione laughed again as she looked at our deformed, lopsided tree."It's your year to put on the angel!I'll go get you the ladder."Hermione started towards the kitchen.

It had been a great day.We had finally found a Christmas tree this afternoon.It must have been the ugliest little tree in the lot, but it was ours.We had come home to decorate it.For the first time in months, we were all together.Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and me.

I guess I should start with how we all got to be living together.It was my idea.I had just graduated Hogwarts, and I really missed the whole dorm idea, and I really wanted to keep the whole communal home idea.Of course, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in.Ron, my brother, Hermione, my best friend, and Harry, my heart's ache.It had been a fight to get Draco in.I wanted him there.We were dating at the time, though we have long since broken up.But just then, we were happy.The thing that cinched it was that he had money.With all the allowances he had saved, he had the cash for the down payment.

So, with that all decided, we found this old, decrepit mansion.It had been forgotten by the world.We bought it, really cheap.We fixed it up.And this was our haven, when we were home.Really, we were all so busy that we rarely were in the house at the same time, but it was still good.

Everything was perfect for a while, but we hadn't guessed on this happening.Anyway, back to my story.

Before Hermione could reach the kitchen to get the stepladder, Harry, who was also laughing, broke in.

"Nah, Ginny doesn't need a ladder.That sickly tree's so small..." At this, I turned and glared at Harry.It was true that the tree was small, but it was still taller that my 5 feet.Harry might have gotten really tall in fifth year, but I hadn't.

"Oops, sorry, Gin..." Harry blushed.I could tell he hadn't meant to tease me."Still, you don't need a ladder.I'll lift you up myself."Before I had the chance to tell him no, he was grinning and grabbing for my waist.He swung me up the few more inches I needed to reach the top.Quickly, I placed the angel on the top of the afflicted tree.

Everyone clapped and laughed as Harry gently placed me on my feet.Turning around to take my bow, I saw Hermione winking at me.I shot her a warning look, unseen by the rest.Harry didn't know I still liked him...Besides, everyone knew Harry was in love with her, Hermione.Didn't they?

We admired the tree, and then went off to do our real work of the day.After all, most of us had jobs that really couldn't wait, even for Christmas.We had Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the greatest Auror team that had ever lived; we had Draco, the spy, and, well, me.I know I wasn't important.I was a mere thespian...But dammit, everyone has a right to be entertained on Christmas too!

With our busyness, we never even noticed when they left.

When they came back, we noticed.They called us all together, in fact.

"I know this may sound really, really sudden to all of you..." Hermione looked around at us nervously, blushing."But, well...We're getting married!!!!"Hermione was practically glowing as she showed us all her engagement ring.Ron put his arm around her, showing us all who the happy husband-to-be was.As if we didn't know.

I, personally, was really excited.I love Hermione, and she was going to be my sister!Yeah!!

I looked over at Harry.He was pale.He looked sick- for a second.Then it was gone.I could tell he was forcing himself to be cheerful, happy for his friends.I could hear his heart breaking.

We celebrated all night.We celebrated Christmas.We celebrated the engagement...It was Christmas day when we all went to sleep, well, to bed anyway.I couldn't sleep, so her I am.And here he is.

I turned my attention back to Harry.He had started to cry.Not loud sobs, just silent tears.How I longed to hold him, take him in my arms and stop the tears.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked over to him.I wiped away his tars, letting my fingers linger on his cheek.When he looked up at my, there was such anguish in his eyes...

"Oh, Ginny, how could she do it?How could she?"Overcome again with grief, Harry collapsed into my arms.I held him, knowing there was nothing I could say or do to make him feel better.

After a few minutes, Harry fell silent again.For a second, I thought that he had fallen asleep.I was wrong.

"Who would think it, Ginny?Who?"I had no idea what he was talking about, so I stayed silent.

"The famous Harry Potter, two time defeater of Lord Voldemort, on the cover of Witches Weekly and Teen Witch more times than I can fucking count, and here I am.Drunk and alone.Who would guess that the famous Harry Potter, loved by all, is really loved by none?"

I was shocked.Did he really think that?How could he think that?How could he not know?

"No, Harry, you know that's not true!"He turned his red-rimmed, blood-shot eyes towards me.

"Oh, really, Ginny?First, Cho.Remember how we were dating at Hogwarts?I was just rebound.And you, Ginny?My seventh year, I, stupid prat that I am, had finally realized how much I liked you.I had even gotten up the nerve to ask you out.After the way I had treated you, I was afraid that you'd laugh at me...Well, never mind on that.You were dating Malfoy.No luck there!"I tried to tell him that I had only been dating Draco because I knew I could never have Harry, but he wouldn't let me.

"Then all the girls I've tried to date since graduation.They all left me.Guess the wonderful Harry Potter just isn't interesting enough to stay with.And now Hermione...Oh, Ginny, I just want someone to love who loves me back."He fell silent again.

'Oh, Harry, you have me.I love you.I always have.I always will."I looked down at him.His eyes were closed, his breathing even.I smiled.Maybe it was better this way.

I gently shook the sleeping Harry.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you up to bed."I put his arm around my shoulders, lifting him up, making him stand.I led him up the stairs, pulled him into his room.I laid him on the bed, covered him up, and started to leave the room.

'Don't go!"Harry was sitting up in bed, looking at me, pleading."Please, don't make me be alone anymore."I smiled slightly.I would never make him be alone.

I crossed the room again and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what he wanted.He put his arms around me, pulling me down, making me lie next to him.He held on, and neither of us was alone.I didn't know what the morning would hold, but for now, we had both found someone to love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed it!!!!Stay tuned for the sequel, A Hand To Hold!


End file.
